


Debatable

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, College, Debate Club, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is universally acknowledge as the best collegiate debater, that is, until Derek Hale waltzes into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debatable

“This isn’t funny, jerk,” Stiles whined at his best friend Scott. This only served to make Scott laugh harder. “You’re the actual worst friend.”

“Stop pouting,” Scott said, once his laughter had died down. “You’re 22 years-old, for God’s sake.”

“I am not pouting,” Stiles’ lower lip jutted out, further disproving his own statement.

“Look,” Scott grinned, trying not to laugh again. “It’s really not that bad.”

“Not that bad?!” Stiles cried, arms flailing. “I don’t see how it could be worse.”

Stiles had been one of Berkeley’s top debat students since his freshman year. Now, in his senior year, he was practically unstoppable, not even resident genius Lydia Martin could out-debate him. Other college students around the country knew his name and feared going against him in a match. Stiles was kicking ass and taking names. He was on top and nothing was going to stop him. At least, that’s what he thought until this afternoon when Derek Fucking Hale walked into their weekly debate club meeting.

Hale was a transfer student, new to Berkeley’s Poly Sci Masters program. Everyone had been momentarily stunned when he’d challenged Stiles to a friendly match, smirk playing about his lips and a wicked glint in his eye. Stiles had accepted, eager to show off his skills by trouncing the new guy.

Now here he was, in the corner of the room, nursing his ego while his best friend laughed at him. Stiles was trying, and failing, to keep the petulance out of his voice. “You know, it’s not really even fair. I was distracted.”

Scott snorted. “Distracted by what?”

“I don’t know, ok. Just look at him. He’s … distracting,” Stiles replied lamely, eyes wandering over to their newest addition.

Everyone from the club was surrounding Derek, congratulating him on his victory. Jackson, that ass, was shaking his hand for the 3rd time. The girls were all flirting and Stiles couldn’t really blame them. The guy looked like walking sex with his stubble, tight jeans, and leather jacket.

“Careful,” Scott teased. “You look like you’re about to start drooling.”

Stiles snapped his eyes back to his friend while surreptitiously wiping his mouth. “I don’t know what you’re talking about."

“Right. Like you guys weren’t eye fucking each other during the debate.”

“We were not! He was humiliating me. The guy may be good looking, but there’s no way I’d get involved with him now,” Stiles said, crossing his arms defiantly.

“Right, sure,” Scott didn’t believe him for a second. “Whatever you say.”

“That’s right. I do say what I say.”

“That didn’t make any sense.”

“You’re face doesn’t make any sense."

Scott rolled his eyes then went to talk to his girlfriend Allison, leaving the debate captain to wallow in his own misery.

Stiles sighed before turning to watch his club mates still fawning over Derek. In the privacy of his own mind, he could admit that he had been distracted by the man’s good looks. But that wasn’t why he lost. Derek had skills and Stiles was looking forward to going against him in another match, one in which he would come out as the victor.

As if sensing his gaze, Dere turned and caught Stiles’ eye. He smirked, slow and deliberate, before winking. Stiles felt heat spread across his cheeks and cursed his propensity for blushing when Derek’s smirk grew.

He slumped against the wall as Derek’s gaze finally returned to his new found admirers. Yeah, scratch that. Stiles was going to undoubtedly lose every match he was going to have against Derek Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](bilesandthesourwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
